A Kiss Beneath the Mistletoe
by sN0w
Summary: Another romance Christmas fic. HP/HG RW/HG GW/DM The gang stays at Hogwarts for the holiday. Love is in the air and pain comes with it. Dumbledore has a surprise to stimulate love more. Holiday air mixed with Love air. A lot can happen...
1. Default Chapter

Aww..I feel very fluffy right now. So for the sake of holiday love here's a fluffy Harry Potter fic. 

Ron: Feeling fluffy now..You were always fluffy!

Charisse: Shut up you Weasley!

Ron: Or what you're gonna call ferret boy on me?

Charisse: MALFOY!!!!

:::Draco appears out of nowhere besides the author:::

Draco: You called, your greatness?

Charisse: Yeah! Ron's teasing me!!!!

Draco (faces Ron laughing): Don't tease the greatness, Weasley, if you know what's best for you.

Ron: Hahaha. What are you gonna do? Jump around like a ferret?!

Draco (very mad): That damn, Moody! Ruined my reputation! Father's gonna hear about this!

Charisse: Yeah! Father's gonna hear about this.

:::Ron and Draco stares at the little author:::

Draco: Excuse me, your greatness, not to be rude or anything but, since when did you become a Malfoy?

Charisse: Shut up! Before I make you do something stooopid like what I did to red-haired Weasel right there!

Draco: Yes, your greatness..On to the fic!

Charisse: Yay!!! I'm a Malfoy..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The respectable J.K. Rowling owns all of it. 

Thanks to my cousin for Beta Reading this ^^ 

----------

It was another Holiday Season at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school grounds were covered with snow and Christmas decorations to get the students in the spirit. They even enchanted the armors to sing holiday songs like last year.

Harry Potter was as usual, staying in for Christmas. His best friends, Ron and Hermione, decided to stay in too to keep their friend company for Christmas. It was a week till the Christmas break and Professor Mcgonogall was taking names of the Gryffindor students staying in. Harry's name was on the very top. 

"Ron, are you sure you don't want to spend your Christmas in Romania?" Harry asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Harry, I've been to Romania before I don't need to see it again. Besides, word is Dumbledore has a surprise for the staying students." Ron said in a hushed up voice.

"Ron! It's just a rumor! You got that from Neville!" Hermione interrupted as they went down the steps.

"So? I'm still staying in to find out!" Ron arugued.

Hermione just pouted and ignored him. "What about you, Hermione? Are you sure you want to stay here instead of spending Christmas with your parents?" Harry asked.

"It's okay, Harry. My parents have to go to Germany anyway." Hermione replied as they entered the Great Hall, which was already filled with students eating lunch.

They sat next to Fred and George who were testing a WWW product on Neville who took it rather eagerly, as if he was clueless about it. The three stared at Neville as he swallowed some type of candy. They all leaned forward and soon Neville started to grow hair on his face. The Gryffindor table stared at Neville as he chewed the candy and acted as if nothing was happening.

"What? What's wrong?" Nevilled asked cluelessly as he noticed all of the people's stares.

The table (burst) out into laughter except for Hermione who looked a bit shocked and (furious). She was muttering something about 'cruel' and 'harsh', but no one heard her little comments because of the loud laughter. The entire Great Hall saw Neville and as the laughter grew greater and greater, it attracted attention to Professor Flitwick who was eating at the long table at the front of the hall.

"Congratulations, Fred!" George shook his brother's hand.

"Well, done Mr. Forge!" The twins joined in the laughter as Neville touched his face in embarrassment. As he felt the bunches of hair on his face, nobody could see it, but he turned bright red from all the laughter that surrounded him.

"What's this?" Professor Flitwick made his way through the crowd of students laughing at Neville who was now crying under his face hair. "Mr. Longbottom? -- Mr. Longbottom!!" Professor Flitwick led Neville out of the laughing crowd to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as Neville exited the room everyone went back to their tables still laughing a bit. 

"That wasn't very nice!" Hermione screamed, as she finally got out what she wanted to say out of her system.

"So? It was funny." Ron snickered as he took a piece of chicken from a plate. "Congratulations on that one! What was it?" Ron asked, as he turned away from Hermoine to his twin brothers.

"Hair growing toffee. It'll sprout up hair on unexpected places without you feeling a thing!" They said at the same time. 

"That was brilliant!" Ron commented as Hermione even pouted more. "What did you think, Harry?" Ron asked the oblivious Harry.

"Umm..Yeah, it's great." Harry said tying to make his tone more enthusiastic.

"Thank you, thank you, folks. We'll be here till June!" George said as he took a bow with his brother. The Gryffindor table appluaded applauded.

The rest of lunch was spent with Fred and George taking compliments from everyone, Hermione pouting, Ron eating and Harry, who was distant from everyone else...

****

Everyone had left Hogwarts earlier to go home for the holidays and Neville was allowed to go home even though he still had a few hairs on his nose and forehead. Harry was playing Wizards Chess with Ron that afternoon while Hermione buried herself in a book and the Weasley twins played Exploding Snap. 

Ron's queen smashed Harry's king making Ron the winner for the third time in a row. 

"You seem really out of it, Harry." Ron said as he gathered the broken pieces. "You and Hermione have been really odd. Oh yeah, let's not forget Ginny. That girl has been spending an awful lot of time in the library. She might be the next Hermione!" Ron said with a terror his tone.

"Hah..Yeah." Harry tried to give out a laugh to make it look like he cared.

"Anyway, wanna play out? Snow's great!" Ron suggested to everyone in the room.

"We're in!" The twins replied as they turned their heads.

"What about you 'Mione?" Ron asked her as she put "_Hogwarts a History" _down. "You're reading _this again_??" 

"Yeah, Professor Binns said we have to. I just need to refresh my memory on it. You can go and play without me." Hermione put her book up to her nose and continued to read.

"Refresh her memory? She memorized the book already!" Ron said as he nudged Harry.

"Umm..Go on without me. I think I'll stay here and rest. I've been very tired." Harry replied.

Ron raised an eyebrow and doubted on his friend's decision but then finally gave in. "Okay, fine. You're missing out on great snow." Ron and the twins exited the portrait hole making an awfully lot of noise.

" 'Mione?" Harry asked he sat next to her. "Can I ask you something?" 

****

Meanwhile, at the library Ginny was at a corner writing notes on a piece of parchment. She turned the page on the thick heavy, leather book and took more notes when suddenly a heavy book crashed on her table. She lifted her head up and saw no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley," Draco said in his rather coy tone. 

Ginny blushed furiously at the sight of Malfoy. She bowed her head down and fidgeted with her robes to prevent further blushing.

"What's wrong? Never had a Malfoy actually talk to you before?" Fury took over Ginny as she realized what a big git Malfoy was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny said as she raised her head. Her face was only slightly pink now.

Draco gave some sort of snort and said, "Madam Pince said that you have the last copy of "_Hogwarts a History"_. I need it for History of Magic." Draco sat across Ginny waiting for a reply.

"Why don't you just buy your own copy?" Ginny replied with a furious tone.

"You see, I could do that. But that'll take days and I need it now." Draco glared at Ginny and Ginny did the same to Draco.

"Too bad. I'm using it too." Ginny said as she tried to ignore Draco and went back to her notes..

"Watch your mouth, Weasley." Draco placed her hand on Ginny's book which caused her too look up to him.

"Sod off, ferret boy. I had the book first!" Ginny pulled the book away from Malfoy, which made his hand slip off of it.

"Better give me that book if you know what's best for you." Draco threatened.

"Or what? Your imaginary cronies will beat me up?" Ginny got braver each second of their arguement. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's cronies, were indeed absent from Draco's back. They were usually lurking near him, but they weren't now. It just so happens that the two were off for the holidays. Draco glared at her and Ginny did the same. Draco stood up from his chair and so did Ginny. Draco was taller than Ginny but she still glared at him directly in the eye with complete anger in her eyes.

"Well, well, little Weasley has finally grown wings to fly out of the nest." Malfoy taunted. "You better give me the book before -- " Ginny cut him off.

"Before what? You tell Snape?" Ginny said courageously.

Malfoy made some kind of grunting noise as he furrowed his eyebrows. "You..You little b..."

Ginny gasped and fury took over her and within seconds, Virginia Weasley sent a hard slap onto Malfoy's pale cheeks. The slap was so hard it made a faint noise that echoed over their area. Draco's left, pale, cheek turned pink and the slap left some sort of a mark. Madam Pince came out of nowhere and saw the two furiously glaring at each other. It was almost as if they were sending sparks to burn the whole library.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pince asked with suspicion in her tone.

The two turned their heads and said something at the same time which Madam Pince nor anyone would understand. 

"Shush you two! One at a time. Ms Weasley begin." Draco had a shocked expression on his face and stared at Ginny and send her a look that said 'lie-or-else-we'd-both-be-in-trouble' look.

Ginny obviously got Draco's message and cleared her throat. "Umm..We were just umm..I had the last copy of "Hogwarts a History" and Malfoy wanted to borrow it, but I'm still using it..So umm.." Draco again, gave her a look that looked as if his eyeballs were about to pop out. "We decided to share on the book." 

Draco was as shocked as Madam Pince, and it left him with his jaw hanging open. "Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pince asked as she turned her head to Malfoy, who was putting his jaw back in place.

"Umm..Yes, Ms. Weasley and I are going to share the book." Madam Pince didn't look very convinced at first, but finally believed them when they both gave innocent smiles.

"Very well, then. Just don't make any more noise." Madam Pince said as she left, leaving the two to give out relieved sighs.

"Nice job, Weasley. Can I have the book now?" Draco was about to reach for the book when Ginny grabbed it. 

"Oh, no. I still need the book and you have no choice but to stay here and wait for me to finish, which I don't think I'll ever will, or.." Ginny cleared her throat again. "We can..Share." The thought of them sharing sent shivers to them both.

Draco didn't look too convinced at first but finally said in a low voice: "Very well, then." The two sat back down and started to share "_Hogwarts a History."_

****

Outside Ron was hiding behind an old oak tree covered in snow while the twins looked for him.

"Oh, Ronnikins! Your best and most favorite brothers have something for you!" George snickered as he held his snowball.

Ron didn't move and only listened. He started to shape up the snow in his gloved hands into a perfect snowball. The twins were getting closer and Ron started to snicker. He came out from behind a tree and threw a snowball but missed. The twins chased Ron and both of them managed to hit him at the back, which caused him to trip and fall on the snow.

"Aww! Did we hurt you baby brother?" Fred asked as they laughed at him covered in snow.

Ron gathered snow and threw it at his brothers which hit Fred's chest. Ron pulled his brother George down with his other arm. George was holding to Fred which all caused them to end up lying on the snow. The three laughed for a few moments and the laughter died after a cold wind blew by.

George was catching his breath from all the laughing and finally spoke. "Ron," He took another deep breath. "You seem to hate Hermione a lot." 

"So?" Ron answered staring at the blue sky.

"Why?" Fred asked as if the twins planned all this.

"She just gets on my nerves sometimes.." Ron replied in his low voice.

"Ooohh." The twins answered in unison.

"Why you ask?" Ron crushed some snow in his hand.

"Oh, no reason. You know." George said. 

"No, I don't know." Ron replied a bit curious.

"Okay, fine George and me had this crazy idea about you and Herm being well..Umm.." Fred paused.

"Well? A what?" Ron asked anxiously.

The twins cleared their throat. "Fancying each other." 

Ron almost gagged when he heard his brothers said this. He chuckled a little bit but then thought about it. He had never realized Hermione as well..Umm..That. Hermione started to come into his thoughts and Ron thought about how soft her bushy brown hair was..Or how it smelled good. Almost as if she puts something to enchant it. Ron remembered Hermione last year during Yule Ball..She looked amazing. He was a fool for not asking her out. Hermione had that certain quality that Ron just seemed to be attracted to. It was as if they were opposite magnets that perfectly fit.

"Ronnikins?" George nudged his brother to awake him from his little trance.

"Huh?Umm.Of course, not! Me! Fancy Hermione! Hah! Completely absurd!" Ron replied with nervousness in his tone.

The twins snickered for they noticed the guilt in his tone. "Whatever you say, baby brother." The twins stood up and pulled their brother up from the blanket of snow that covered the grounds.

"Hm. Well, I'm going back to the common room to see how Harry is doing." Ron said as he brushed off snow from his robes. 

"Okay, we'll be just..wandering around." The twins gave a sort of devious giggle and left.

Ron walked silently to the castle with nothing in his mind but Hermione. The sound of the snow crunching was the only sound heard outside the grounds.

****

At the Gryffindor common room Hermione stared at Harry's emerald green eyes behind his glasses. She was lost in his eyes for a moment then Harry's voice snapped her out of trance.

"Can..I ask you something?" Harry repeated.

"Umm..Sure, Harry." Hermione replied trying to keep her calm. Why was Harry making her so nervous? Harry was her friend and he was pretty sure that Harry wasn't going to harm her in any way.

"Well..Um." Harry cleared his throat and contiuned to mutter 'umms' and 'wells'. 

"Harry, is there something wrong?" Hermione placed her book down and went closer to Harry.

"Hermione..." Harry said in a silent whisper. The fire from the fireplace crackled loudly and produced a bright light all over the room. The fire sent warmness all over their bodies."I..."

"Yes?" Hermione asked with a curious look on her face.

Harry stared at Hermione's chocolate colored eyes and couldn't help but get that jittery feeling him. Hermione's hair was pushed back her ears and it was down as usual. The fragrant smell of her hair sent a sort of odd feeling to his brains. Hermione had that calm look on her face..So angelic and peaceful. Harry shook her thought off and took a deep breath. They got closer and soon they could hear and feel each other breath. 

"Harry..." Hermione muttered.

Without even thinking Harry leaned forward and caught Hermione by surprise...Nevertheless their lips touched and Hermione seemed to have resisted but just drowned into her emotions. They closed their eyes and the kiss seemed to have lasted forever but it only lasted for no more than a few seconds. They pulled away from each other and both heads bowed down.

Nobody spoke. Both Hermione and Harry had a slight of blush in their faces. Hermione started to grip her robes tightly and Harry seemed to have noticed it.

"Sorry.." Hermione had droplets of tears falling down from her eyes. "Sorry, Hermione." It only made Hermione cry even more. Harry couldn't take the sight of her crying. He moved closer to her and wiped her tears.

"Harry.." She managed to say in her tears. " 'S not your fault." 

Harry placed her arms around Hermione without her resisting. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't wanna lose a friend..." Hermione replied as she snuggled into Harry.

Harry brought her face up and stared at her tear-eyed, confused face. "I promise , you're not going to lose anything."

Hermione moved closer to Harry and they kissed again. This time it seemed to have last longer. The two got lost in space in time as they fell into each other's embrace.

Ron who had just reached the Fat Lady portrait decided to apologize to Hermione. Maybe he did fancy her..Who cares? He wouldn't want to risk a good friendship because of her conflicting emotions. 

"Felize Navidad!" The portrait hole opened and Ron entered the room and a sudden rush of warmness brushed to his face. 

He went in the common room and saw no other than his two best friends kissing. They too, noticed Ron's presence and quickly pulled away from each other's arms and all three stared at each other blushing like mad.

"I..I..I'm sorry.." Ron turned his back fighting the tears.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as Ron ran out the portrait hole.

Ron ran out the halls and turned and turned to an even unfamiliar corridor, not caring where he was going. He just ran clenching his fist. He should've seen it coming...Hermione never did look at him that way. He tried to push his thoughts away but found himself even more confused. He suddenly collapsed on the floor shaking furiously. He was clenching his fists so hard that it might've bled. Ron recalled the sight of his two best friends kissing over and over again in his head. He bit his lip hoping the pain in him would transfer.

----------

First chapter! Love it? Hate it? Review it! Eh! I know it's really fluffy, but mind you, Christmas_ is _fluffy!


	2. Slap!

Charisse: Wowie! Thanks for the reviews!! They love me they really love me!  
  
Draco: Who loves you?  
  
Charisse: The people!!!  
  
Draco: Nah, they're just trying to make you feel better.  
  
Charisse (slaps Draco on the face *Ginny Style ^^*) : Shut up!  
  
Ron: I actually agree with Malferret.  
  
Charisse: Shut up you red headed idiotic freak! Herm likes Harry!  
  
Hermione: I don't like anyone that way okay?  
  
Charisse: Suuuure *wink,wink*  
  
Ron: Not even me?  
  
Hermione: I like you as a friend, Ron.  
  
Charisse: Riiiight.  
  
Draco: Let's get onto the fic before Charisse goes insane again.  
  
Harry: Right, on to the fic.  
  
*Charisse taunting Hermione and Ron.*  
  
Draco: Anyway, Charisse doesn't own anything. She's a poor hobo who lives in the street with rats. The almighty J.K Rowling owns us..Thank goodness.  
  
Charisse: I do not live with rats!!!  
  
Harry: ^^;; On to the fic..  
  
-------------------------  
  
Draco and Ginny had been sitting down at the library surprisingly quiet and actually helping each other. They still exchanged occasional insults, but none too harsh to make them jump and kill each other. Madam Pince watched them from the front desk, in complete awe. She almost called the HeadMaster.  
  
"Hm..Muggle artifacts in Hogwarts. What page is that on little Weasel?" Draco asked skimming through a page.  
  
"Oh, don't bother looking. I took down notes, here." Ginny handed her notebook to Draco and turned to a page filled with information. "Just copy that."  
  
"Appreciate it, Weasely." Draco took the notes and started to copy them in his notebook.  
  
After practically a whole day of researching in the library, Draco decided to go back to the common room and get a much deserved rest from his day of hard work.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Weasley." Draco started to pack up his things.  
  
"Anything for the ferret boy." Ginny snickered and Draco gave a glared. "I guess I have to go too."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because I'm hungry and exhausted." Ginny took her things and placed them in her bag.  
  
"Can I borrow the book now?" Draco asked putting a puppy-eyed kind of smile.  
  
"No," Ginny closed the book and took it.  
  
"Fine, fine." They both pushed in their chairs and walked to the exit of the library. Madam Pince's jaw hung open at the sight of Weasley and a Malfoy not beating each other up.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Draco asked shouldering his bag.  
  
"Our common room then the Great Hall." Ginny answered walking straight with a heavy bag on her back and a heavy book on her arms.  
  
"Oooh..." Draco answered.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to go now." Ginny waved Draco a goodbye then climbed the stairs leaving a grin on Draco's face.  
  
"Hmph..Little birdy is growing up and flying out of its nest. Time to hunt the birdies.." Draco muttered to himself and then went to the Slytherin common room.  
  
********  
  
Ron had been lying down on the floor just staring at the wall across him. He didn't care where he was or what's going to happen anymore. He should've seen it coming..Harry had been acting weird around Hermione lately. It was so obvious. Why didn't he see it? The tears from Ron's eyes were now gone and his lips were bleeding from biting it too hard awhile ago. He reached his fingers in his lips and touched his blood. He stared at it and then licked it. He clenched his fist in anger now. His best friends were kissing...He just couldn't get it out of his head anymore. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opens it everything would be gone and nothing had happened.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor, Weasley? Looking for money now are you?" Draco spat at Ron. Ron didn't have much energy to answer back to Malfoy so he just ignored him.  
  
"What are you doing down here? Hoping that Slythering dropped some money for the poor Gryffindors?" Draco continued to taunt. Ron, however, just sat there ignoring Malfoy. Draco was really the least of his problems right now.  
  
"Are you even alive down there?" Draco bent down a little and snapped his finger infront of Ron..Nothing. Not even a blink.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and did what he thought was best. SMACK! He sent a loud smack across Ron's face. Ron immediately jumped up and Malfoy rised and snickered.  
  
"What are you smiling at Malfoy?Where the bloody hell am I?" Ron looked around and found himself at a corridor somewhere in the dungeons.  
  
"I was looking at that look of yours when you were lying down on the floor like an idiot. You're at the Dungeons by the way, searching the floor for money, obviously." Ron's ear started to turn pink in anger.  
  
"Be careful, Malfoy, you never know when your transfomation into a ferret might kick in." Ron straightened out his robes and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Always, the ferret thing. Honestly, don't you have any better insults." Malfoy sighed and turned back to walk away.  
  
Ron pouted and started to find his way back up to the Great Hall. The whole Malfoy encounter got his mind off the Harry/Hermione issue. But now that Malfoy was gone and Ron was alone walking in the hall the thought started to kick in again. He kind of wish that Malfoy stayed longer to keep him from thinking about Hermione...  
  
********  
  
Hermione was at Harry's shoulder crying. She was going to lose two friends because she let her hormones got in the way.  
  
"I..I can't take this! Ron! He saw us! What's going to happen? I..I just can't take this. I don't want Ron to get hurt.." Hermione cried out in between her sobs.  
  
Harry stroked her bushy brown hair and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is all my fault..I'm so sorry.." Harry wasn't doing a good job comforting her obviously.  
  
"No, it's my fault..I shouldn't have..I just.."Hermione started to cry again.  
  
Harry ran out of words to say. Even he, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and defeated Voldemort numerous times didn't know what to do. Ron and Hermione are his only true friends and now by letting his silly emotions get in the way he's about to lose both of them. He would much rather go against Voldemort again than have to face such decision with his friends.  
  
The portrait hole opened and Collin and Dennis Creevey came in. Hermione pulled away from Harry's embrace and ran to the girls' dormitories. Collin ran to Harry, but Harry immediately avoided their pestering questions by running to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"What do you reckon happen?" Collin asked to Dennis.  
  
"I dunno. I bet Harry's in trouble! We need to help him!" Dennis squeaked.  
  
"Hmm..We should wait for him to come out." The two stayed at the Common Room waiting for Harry to come out, which he didn't, because he knew they were waiting downstairs and he really didn't need them right now.  
  
***********  
  
Ginny rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room with a bunch of books in her bag. She was beginning to be a lot like Hermione. Her odd little event with Draco awhile ago still quite surprised her. Their few hours in the library was actually the best time she had at the library. They taunted each other and actually helped each other. Ginny blushed a little thinking of Draco. Sure, Draco's cold and annoying a lot of times, but Ginny just found something in him that's so..so.. attracting.  
  
"Felize Navidad!" The portrait of the fat lady swung open and Ginny ran inside and dropped his bag and books on the floor. She immediately collapsed at the nearest chair.  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Dennis greeted as he played Exploding Snaps with his brother.  
  
"Oh, hi, Dennis. Hi, Collin." Ginny greetd exhaustingly.  
  
"Well, someone have been spending an awful lot of time at the library lately." Dennis teased.  
  
"Shut up, Dennis." Ginny sat at the chair watching the two play for a few minutes when Fred and George entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Fred and George." Ginny greeted smiling.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Ron?" George asked sitting at an empty couch.  
  
"Er-- No." Ginny replied. She hasn't seen Ron all morning, infact.  
  
"Well, what about Harry and Hermione?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, they're upstairs at their dormitories." Collin answered.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked looking at his brothers.  
  
"Oh, nothing..Just nothing." They replied in unison.  
  
"Where have you two been anyway?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh..We've been..Umm.." George stuttered.  
  
"Wandering around." Fred continued with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I'm going to dinner. I'm starving!Are you coming?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nah, we're kind of full." George replied rubbing his tummy.  
  
"We're waiting for Harry." Collin replied.  
  
"Okay, then." Ginny walked out the door with a growling stomach.  
  
*********************  
  
Draco was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall, surprisingly alone. Most of his Slytherin entourage were out for the Holidays. There were only a few Slytherin who stayed and non he wanted to talk with. He insisted to come with his father to Albania, but Lucius didn't let him because it was Death Eater meeting. So, here he was, all alone for the Holidays.  
  
Draco saw Ginny walking towards the Great Hall and a spark of a devious plan came into his devious head of his. He ran after Ginny and stopped her before entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Weasley," Draco caught her by her robes. Ginny had that sort of perplexed look on her face watching Draco holding onto her robes.  
  
"What do you want now? I'm not giving you the book." Ginny pulled her robes away.  
  
"I don't need the book. We can share." Draco said in a sly kind of tone.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Um..Malfoy what exactly do you need now?"  
  
"You got me wrong We..Er---What's your name again?" Draco asked with bright curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Ginny, who was completely annoyed by this now, pushed Malfoy and entered the Great Hall. She wasn't going to buy Malfoy's tricks.  
  
The tables were nowhere to be seen, instead a large circular table was in the middle and the 12 large Christmas trees were at the front where the High Table is usually is placed. Ginny looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at a corner talking to Hagrid.  
  
"Ah, yes. Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy, come join us." Dumbledore waved his hand.  
  
Ginny hesitated at first, but the growling pain in her stomach pushed her into it. Blaise Zabini ,a Fifth Year Slytherin girl, sat at a corner talking to the Ravenclaw Prefect. Ginny sat at an empty chair next to Hagrid.  
  
" 'Ello there Ginny." Hagrid greeted with a wide smile.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid." Ginny's plate started to fill up with food.  
  
Draco sat next to Professor Snape at the other end watching Ginny with a grin. Ginny tried to ignore it by engaging a conversation with a First Year Hufflepuff next to her. Professor Trelawney was arguing with Professor Mcgonogall while Professor Delacour (Yes, Fleur became their DADA teacher) was talking with the new Muggle Studies Professor.  
  
"Do you know whether, Mister Potter and his friends are going to dinner? Quite a few of us are still missing." Dumbledore asked Ginny.  
  
"Er--I'm not quite sure Professor." Ginny answered.  
  
"Is he sick?" Hagrid asked a bit worried.  
  
"No, no, I think he's just tired." Ginny replied.  
  
The dinner actually went well, of course Draco's grins were starting to get into Ginny's nerves. Ginny wanted to throw a piece of bread across the table to Draco, but it was of course inappropriate and besides it might be just what Draco wants.  
  
Dumbledore stood up when the plates emptied and their stomachs were full. "As we all know not a lot of students stay for the Holidays, so I decided to put up a Secret Santa." Everyone looked at Dumbledore with an odd look on their faces.  
  
"What's a 'Secret Santa'?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.  
  
"Well, Professor Nikolai, our Muggle Studies teacher had informed me of such a fun thing!" Dumbledore explained with glimmer in his eyes. "Please, Professor do explain this to them."  
  
Dumbledore sat down while Professor Nikolai stood up a bit nervous. "Um..Muggles everywhere had this kind of tradition everywhere. It's when you pull out a name from a bag, and you have to give a present for whoever you get." The Professor had a Norwegian accent and a stutter in his voice. "Some do it for days with different themes. For example, tomorrow can be 'joke theme' you can give the person a sort of prank gift. Not too harmless of course." Some people still did look confused about it to Professor Nikolai had to explain it again.  
  
When they finally got it they were all 'Ooooh' and 'Ahhhh'. Some did thought it was a good idea, like Dumbledore and Hagrid. Some disagreed with such foolishness, like Snape and Draco.  
  
"Anyone in favor of doing a Secret Santa this year?" A majority raised their hand even Mcgonogall did. "Well, this settles it. This year we are to have a Secret Santa!" Dumbledore said with pure excitement in his tone.  
  
"But what about the people who aren't here?" The Ravenclaw Prefect asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. Them, we shall be picking it for them and it'll be up to you to inform them." Dumbledore took out his wand and summoned a old hat that resembled the Sorting Hat only more colorful. "All our names are in it and now to pick our destined person!"  
  
The hat floated towards Dumbledore. He reaches in with sparkle in his eyes and took out a piece of parchment and opened it. Dumbledore gave out a somewhat odd giggle and placed the parchment in his pocket and sat down.  
  
The hat floated towards Hagrid. Hagrid's hands were too big so it sort of widen and Hagrid dug in his hands at the batty hat. When his arms came out his hand was holding a piece of parchment. Hagrid immediately sat down and opened it. He had no reaction or whatsoever, he just placed the parchment in one of the pockets of his oversized coat.  
  
Next was Ginny. She was a bit nervous at first. What if she got Snape?What would she give him? Harry's head maybe? She dug her hand in and felt a sort of ticklish sensation and then picked one parchment. She immediately took her hand out and sat back at her seat. She slowly opened it with both excitement and fear. Her hands trembled as the parchment opened. The name shone brightly in gold ink. Draco Malfoy. She let out a silent gasp with her hand in her mouth. She lifted her head a little bit and saw Draco talking to Snape in hushed voices. Draco glanced up and saw her staring at him. Draco had that devious grin which almsot made Ginny gag. She folded the parchment and placed it at the pocket of her robes.  
  
The hat was now infront of Draco. Snape had just picked out his parchment and he looked a bit mad about it. Draco placed his hands in the hat and waved his hands for a parchment and picked the one that landed right at his palm. He quickly lifted his hand up and sat down silently. He opened the parchment and saw a name that shone in gold ink. Ronald Weasley. Draco's eyes widen and his jaw fell open. Of all people.. Ron. Ginny's brother. He crumpled the parchment and stuffed it in his robe's pocket. He pouted at the thought of giving a Weasely a gift..  
  
The hat was now back at Dumbledore's side. He took his wand put and waved it in the air a few times.  
  
"For Mister Harry Potter." A piece of parchment flew out of the hat and out the room. Everyone gasped and avoided it.  
  
"For Miss Hermione Granger." Another piece of parchment flew out across the room.  
  
This continued up to the last teacher who was absent from dinner. When there were no more parchments inside the hat, it folded itself and landed at Dumbledore's hand.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he placed the hat in his pocket. "Well, for the first day of our Secret Santa it's Prank day. The gifts will be due the day after tomorrow. Everyone will be sending their gifts by owl. And, oh nothing too nasty. Just enough to tickle our hearts for Christmas." Dumbledore gave a sort of wink. "Well, good night and have a nice evening." Everyone stood up and started to walk out the door.  
  
While walking out the first year Hufflepuff was talking to Ginny. "Oh! I do hope someone will get me something nice." The girl, whose name is Mirna, giggled. "I wish Collin got mine!"  
  
Ginny almost died when she head what Mirna said. "Um..Yeah.." Ginny said fighting the laughter.  
  
Draco was walking behind them listening to their conversations. "Yeah, I just want Potter's biggest fan to get my name. So he can get me more exclusive photos of him at the bathroom!" Draco giggled sarcastically.  
  
Ginny almost jumped when Draco sneaked up behind them. "Do you really now, Draco? Because I'm sure Harry would love to be informed of his new fan, you." Ginny shot back.  
  
"Oh, please. Like I would want anything touched even breathed on by Potty." Draco sneered.  
  
"Shut up, Harry's cool!" Mirna whined.  
  
"Wow, so you are a Harry fan. Do you know what that git did last year?" Draco glared at the little girl.  
  
"He won the Triwizard Championship!" Mirna shot back with pride.  
  
"Silly girl." Draco got closer to the girl. "He took away Hufflepuff's only chance for glory."  
  
"So?" Mirna glared back.  
  
Just when Ginny was about to cast the Jelly Legs Jinx curse, Mcgonogall came out the Great Hall.  
  
"What is this?" Mcgonogall asked looking at Draco.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Professor. Just chatting." Mcgonogall eyed Draco suspiciously, but he just gave an innocent smile.  
  
"Very well, then. Go on to your common rooms now." Mirna walked away and waved a goodbye to Ginny.  
  
When Mcgonogall disappeared at the hall Draco turned back to Ginny who has already gone to the staircase.  
  
Draco immediately ran after Ginny when Snape appeared infront of him. Snape grinned at him while Draco tried to look for Ginny behind him.  
  
"Going anywhere, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked still grinning.  
  
"Er---I was just going back to the common room." Draco lied.  
  
"Well, common room's that way, incase you forgot." Snape pointed towards the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course, I was just going to the Owlery to send something to my father, but I thought I could wait till tomorrow morning." Draco turned.  
  
When Draco was about to go down to the dungeons with disappointment, he felt Snape's touch on his shoulder.  
  
"Thought I would walk with you." Snape had that ominous voice.  
  
"Okay, then." The two walked back to the dungeons and Snape walked back to his office as soon as Draco went in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco threw himself at a couch infront of the fire and pouted. He was starting to hate Snape. He was so close into winning Ginny. It would have to wait for tomorrow...Unfortunately.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Blaise asked sitting across Draco.  
  
"I'm sitting down, isn't it obvious?" Draco shot back.  
  
Blaise's silver blonde hair flowed down her Slytherin robes and watched Draco. "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco was a bit taken back by this. Blaise never really talked to him before..Or anyone he knew for that matter. She was always alone or with some small group talking. She wasn't known really. She never joined in the whole 'Potter Stinks' at the Triwizard Championship.  
  
"Since when did you care?" Draco glared at her.  
  
"Since, there's only four Slytherins that stayed for the Holidays and two of them are too brainless to care for their fellow Slytherin." Draco gave a sort of skeptical look.  
  
"Whatever," Draco replied and sulked back in the chair.  
  
"Honestly, Draco, you could be really cute, but extremely stubborn sometimes." Draco sort of blushed on the word 'cute'. Sure, girls oogle over his beauty, but something about the way Blaise said it made it seemed priceless.  
  
"Well, are you even gonna talk to me?" Blaise asked. Draco's blushing subsided and he went back to sulking.  
  
"Like it's any of your business." Draco coldly replied.  
  
"Fine, then. Stay here and sulk all by yourself." Blaise was about to stand up when Draco exasperated sigh and grabbed Blaise by the arm.  
  
"Fine, I do have a problem..It's not like you can solve it so what's the point telling you?" Draco said letting go Blaise's arm as she sat back down.  
  
"Well, I dunno, maybe it helps to let it out. I mean c'mon you're Draco Malfoy, it's not like your problems are matter of life and death. It doesn't really hurt to tell me." Blaise leaned closer to the sulking Draco.  
  
"Hmph!" Draco crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
Blaise giggled which caused Draco to pout more. "You're really cute when you pout."  
  
"I never knew someone so quiet like you could be so annoying." Draco shot back with a glare.  
  
"You are!" Blaise giggled more. Obviously, the giggling didn't comfort Draco very much.  
  
"As much as I appreciate your admiration for my stunningly good looks," Blaise gasped on the Slytherin boy's ego. "I think that we should get on to the psychiatric help that you offered. Unless, you would much rather gaze at me."  
  
Blaise gave out a smile across her pale face. She much resembled Draco. She had the silvery blonde hair, that was common among veelas even if she wasn't one. She also had the pale, cold skin that made her look dead and yet very much alive. And of course there were the gray, cold looking eyes. Another Malfoy trademark. But, unlike Draco, though she'll never admit it looked amazingly stunning. She might be a girl twin of Draco, but she never resembled the egotistical and cruel ways of a Malfoy. She always wondered why she was put in Slytherin, she wasn't as cruel or ambitious as any of her classmates. She was more like a Ravenclaw. Amazingly intelligent, not as intelligent as Hermione of course, she had the wit to be in Ravenclaw. For some odd reason she was put in Slytherin. Not that it was bad, but she often questioned herself.  
  
"Well, is the session gonna start anytime soon, Zabini. I do have to sleep you know." Draco snapped and glanced at his watch. It was almost 12, time went by so fast when you're just sitting around and being gazed at.  
  
"Oh, right, Mister Malfoy." Blaise replied in a doctor sarcastic kind of way. "This will cost you, not that it's any problem for you. Anyway, I'll get to the point. What is wrong with you? Anything you might wanna share?"  
  
"Hmm..." Draco stood up and a smile crept up his pale face. "Infact I do," He pause as he kept Blaise in suspense. "But unfortunately you will never know you, wretched little girl." Draco had the smug look on his face and ran off to bed. "Good night, Zabini. Thanks for the session, it really helped me!" Draco called out laughing to himself.  
  
'What a big prat. He really is a Malfoy.' Blaise ran off to the girls dormitories thinking of how horrible Draco could be. Well, it was worth it, some quality time with your unknown classmate. Is exchanging insult and getting completely dissed in the end quality time? Well, for a Slytherin it was.  
  
Blaise pulled up her covers and went to a deep slumber and had a dream about a particular Slytherin boy, who she never thought she would even have a conversation with.  
  
*********************  
  
Ginnny explained to the twins and the Creevey brothers about the whole Secret Santa thing. The fantastic trio: Hermione, Harry and Ron, still didn't make any appearance at the common room at all. Ginny was starting to worry about Ron. Nobody has seen him ever since the snowball fight with the twins earlier. The three were usually together,fighting Voldemort or something, but they were all separated and nowhere to be found. Surely, Ron is just probably at the boys' dormitories. But something in Ginny wasn't too sure about that.  
  
"Fred, can you check if Ron is in the boys' dormitories. He wasn't at dinner and I'm kind of worried now." Ginny asked getting all of her stuff.  
  
"Er-- We'll check later. We've got loads of order forms to take care of right now." George replied stamping a paper with their 'official' WWW stamp.  
  
"What about you Collin, Dennis?" Ginny had that hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Okay, we're planning to check up on Harry anyway." Dennis and Collin stood up and went up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Ginny was sitting at the couch watching the fire spread its warmth all over the room and the twins stamping more paper. She waited more and then the Creevey brothers were back down.  
  
"So, is Ron there?" Ginny immediately asked. Even the twin stopped working and turned to the Creevey brothers.  
  
"Well, Harry is okay, he's sleeping. Ron..Well.." Dennis paused and Ginny had that awful feeling in her guts. "Well, he's not there." Ginny felt a hard blow in her stomach. Surely, Ron was just..Wandering off? 'But he's alone! It's really late!' Ginny's mind raced on possibilities where her stubborn brother could be.  
  
"He could just be at the kitchens getting food from those helpful elves. He didn't show up for dinner right? He's probably hungry." George suggested.  
  
"Hm..Probably." Ginny still didn't felt too sure about that. Ron wouldn't wander off without Hermione or Harry or without anyone. "I'm..I'm going to bed." Ginny gathered her stuff and his brothers and the Creeveys waved goodnight to her.  
  
She decided to check up on Hermione first before going to bed. 'She would know where Ron is..Right?' Ginny opened the door and found Hermione's four poster bed with the curtains closed. There was no one else there except her.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny whispered in the darkness. Ginny took out her wand and held it out. "Lumos," Her wand gave out a bright shine of light. She approached Hermione's bed in silence. "Hermione?" She whispered again, but there was no reply.  
  
A faint muffle of cry came from Hermione's bed. Out of curiousity Ginny slowly opened the four poster bed and the cries became more distinct. Ginny quickly sat up at Hermione's bed and brushed Hermione's bushy brown her off her face. Hermione's eyes looked red and weary, like she had been crying all night.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny started to stroke Hermione's hair. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, she only cried even more. Hermione's eyes were closed, but tears were coming out. Ginny didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what was wrong. She just continued to stroke her friend's hair and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Hermione, tell me. What's wrong?" Ginny, not to be insensitive or anything, was getting annoyed. Hermione wouldn't even give out a sound except her cries. Not even a 'no, nothig's wrong . Now go away.' She was just crying.  
  
"Please, tell me." Ginny begged trying to keep her patience. "It'll be much better telling me."  
  
Hermione's cries subside and she stood up with a flash in her eyes. Without any warning or whatsoever she explodes. "Better?" Hermione flashed with anger, obviously, underneath her cries. "No! It won't be better! Nothing will ever be 'better' . I'm an idiot, Ginny! I..I.." Hermione fell back on her pillows and started to cry again.  
  
Although Ginny was still clueless on what happened to Hermione, at least she heard something out of Hermione besides her cries.  
  
"Tell me, Hermione." Ginny carressed her friend's hair. "I'll try to help you.."Ginny didn't know what to say. It's not like she sees a friend of her crying infront of her for some reason everyday.  
  
Hermione sniffed and lifts her head up to Ginny. Hermione looked bad..Really. Her eyes were so red and puffy and her bushy hair was a bigger mess now. Her eyes kept producing more tears every second. Hermione opened her mouth and struggled to speak beneath her cries. "I.." She whispered out. Hermione's cries weren't stopping at all so Ginny carressed her back to make her friend feel better. "Am so horrible..I just couldn't believe it. I'm so stupid..I shouldn't have..." Hermione fell into Ginny's shoulder crying.  
  
Surprisingly, Hermione's cries subsided. Ginny, of course, being the good friend, patiently waited for the right time to comfort and listen to her friend.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked patting her friends back. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione gave a sort of a loathsome shrill of laughter. It really looked odd since she still had tears on her eyes. Imagine seeing a friend of yours crying hysterically moments ago and then paused to give out a sadistic kind of laugh. Very creepy isn't it?  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione repeated Ginny's question, only a bit more mocking in her tone. "You want to know what's wrong?!" Hermione now sat straight up and looked at Ginny straight in the eye with anger and sadness in them. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Hermione paused and then stood up from the four poster bed.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny had a sort of pleading on her tone. She wanted to comfort Hermione, not make her mad.  
  
Hermione disregarded Ginny's pleading cry and contiued to talk. "Well, I'll tell you what's wrong!" The tears in Hermione's eyes were so clear even underneath the emotions she was showing. Hermione strode around the room to a desk. "This morning went perfectly fine! You know the usual studying for Hermione. Do you know what happened after that?"  
  
It was obviously a rhetorical question, Ginny didn't catch that though. "I don't know.."  
  
Hermione who again disregarded Ginny's incapabality to recognize a rhetorical question continued her outburst. "Ron and the twins went for a little snowball fight. Well, we all know that Hermione doesn't like wasting her time on silly things...So I stayed! That was amazingly predictable! Now, Harry stayed because he was tired..I understood that. Battling the Dark Lord isn't an easy job now is it?" The unfriendly sarcastic tone of Hermione sent a sudden shiver up Ginny's spine. She was about to say something that Ginny wish she'd never heard. Something that will completely kill both of them the moment the words came out. "So I stayed with Harry. We were both in the common room minding our own business! Then!" Hermiones raise of voice almost made Ginny jump from her position. "We talked..Harry wanted to tell me something. It was all fine at first. It happened..." Ginny wanted to close her ears so she didn't have to hear whatever horrible thing it was. She couldn't, she was the one who provoked her to pour our all this. "It was amazing...It was I never realized it at first. I felt safe and warm..We kissed, Ginny!We kissed!"  
  
Ginny didn't know why, but she let out a sort of shocked and hurt gasped. She got over Harry months ago..Then why did this became such an issue to her? Why did she felt that heart clenching pain? Hermione opened her mouth to continue. Ginny wanted her to stop..She wanted to run and forget about what Hermione said. Ginny wanted to escape. Instead tears fell down from her eyes. She tried to stop them. 'Why am I crying?Why?I don't care...Stop please stop..' Ginny shut her eyes to prevent the tears, but it didn't work. The heart clenching pain was drowning her and forcing every bit of neuron in her brain to cry.  
  
"And then.." Hermione's voice was now silent and she sat back down on the bed. There were more sadness in her tone now. "Just when I thought it was all okay..Something..Ron..He saw us." There it was..There was the cause of heart clenching pain. Harry didn't concern Ginny anymore. It was Ron. Ginny's dear, caring brother.. "The look on his face..He had tears, Ginny. Tears.." Tears were starting to pour out of Hermione's eyes. Hermione didn't even try to stop them from coming out. It was like she was meant to cry for this at this moment. Why wouldn't she? Her heart was torn in two now..It was the worst possible pain she could have.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was too speechless to reply. She was supposed to help Hermione..Now she can't even help herself. She knew that her brother had some kind of love for Hermione. Sure, he pretended to be quarrelling with Hermione, but it was all a sign of affection. He just didn't know how to respond to his feelings and..He didn't want to ruin a good friendship. Ginny couldn't imagine the look on her brother's face. Just thinking about it felt like torture already. Then, picture of treachery flashed before Ginny. If Harry and Hermione did care about their friendship deeply, then they wouldn't hurt Ron that much..They wouldn't go on his back..Especially not Harry. A swept of anger took over Ginny's sadness. She stood up and flinged her flaming red hair and looked straight at Hermione who was crying.  
  
"You.." Ginny spoke in a fierce kind of tone. "How could you?! If you treasure your friendship with him, you wouldn't do this!!" Hermione lifted her head up and stared at Ginny bewildered by her words. Ginny lifted her right arm in the air and then swept it and SMACK! She slapped Hermione on her left cheek and stormed out the door. She had slapped two people that day. One that somehow led to a new odd friendship and the other led to an end of a friendship and a start of a vengeful war.  
  
-----------  
  
Charisse: Wow!I'm pretty proud of this chapter! ^^ Especially the emotional stuff.  
  
Hermione: I can't believe you made me look like a bitch!  
  
Harry: Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Oh, shut up, Harry! That evil child made you look stupid!  
  
Draco: But he is..Good job Charisse.  
  
Charisse: Thanks Drakkie-poo. ^^  
  
Draco: For the love of God stop calling me that, woman.  
  
*Harry tries to stop Hermione from strangling the author (who does not live with rats BTW), while the author swoons over the great Malfoy.*  
  
Draco: Get off my leg!  
  
And where is Ron in all these?He is sulking in a corner saying the credits and stuff.  
  
Ron: The author will try to update ASAP. The reviews are greatly appreaciated and won't mind having more, even flames. And she told me to tell you that she does not live with rats..*smirks* Yeah, right. And she would like to thank her cousin for beta reading this because Charisse forced her too.  
  
Charisse: Stop it you Weasel!! I don't live with rats!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: Yeah, uh huh. You keep telling yourself that!  
  
Tune in once again for the madness..Does the author really live with rats? Why is Ron sulking on the corner reading the credits? Will Hermione and Charisse ever get along? And oh yeah, the fic. Tune in next time! dun dun dun.... 


End file.
